guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ruins of Surmia (mission)
link to map? Yes, feel free to add one. 06:16, 17 Jun 2005 (EST) What's the "really easy follow-up quest"? I linked it and fixed up the article a little, but I think it still needs work. --Fyren 06:12, 1 Jul 2005 (EST) Other Gate Near Breena Stavinson (1 on the map) there is another closed gate through which I can see a Char boss, however out of range for bow/spels. Any idea if it is possible to enter this gate? :What's the boss' name? ::I can not figure out a way to get past the gate by Breena Stavinson. The boss that is behind it (not always the same) is too far back to attack. Upon bonus activation, the ember bearers appear outside the gate, which means hoping in there when they come out is not possible (from what I saw, gate never opened). There appears to be a large area to explore back there, but I can't get to it. Queen Schmuck 19:04, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Hmm, where is this on the map (screenshot please)? Been through this mission many times and I'm not sure what gate/boss you're referring to. Entropy 19:07, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Let the bearers walk to a gate far away. You will have to follow them for 1 or 2 minutes.--CrisDias 20:40, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::Okay, I've found it now and I see the problem. Funny I never noticed that place before. In any case, it does not look to be explorable as the gate does not open no matter what, there are no Necrotic Traversal exploits, and the only other probable path (going upriver) is intentionally blocked off by fallen logs. I'll have to check with a Master Cartography map, but I'm guessing this area is either bugged or not intended to be explored. Or perhaps it can only be explored at the very end of the mission - I wasn't up to walking aaaaaalllll the way back just to find out. Entropy 02:14, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::Added picture of this bug in Notes section. I can see people wasting lots of time on this one. --Erszebet 06:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) : Just thought I'd say what I know about that area: During the Beta's(before proph came out), that gate was opened after the ember bearers showed up(whether it opened after they opened the gate to the bonus or not I can't recall, probably before). My friends and I went in there and got ambushed/pwnd by a devourer boss(like the article says) as well as about 10 other devourers. We never did sucessfully kill them during the betas, at least not with our level 10~13 characters :) Bug ? I've heard the bonus can be bugged. When the Flame wielders are nearing the gate to the Flame Temple, the gate wont open and you can't complete the bonus. Anyone who can confirm this ? Z4nd 12:27, 20 February 2007 (CST) :No, every time I played the mission I've never seen this happening. On another note: I could swear that at the end of the mission when you free the mages, they used to take place on the obelisks in the courtyard. The last 3 times I tried they just followed me around. (Sry 'bout altering your post - looked a bit...spacey :p ) --Erszebet 12:54, 20 February 2007 (CST) Allright, it could be a very rare bug. I've seen that thing with the mages too, they don't use the obelisks and just standing there and beeing ineffective and that's pretty annoying if you're got a weak team 85.24.44.146 17:18, 25 February 2007 (CST) The new edit, about the boss that can't be reached. However i never tried, doesn't that door open when you activate the bonus ? The way to find that out is to stand in front of the gate and then flip the switch. But it has no value, since it has no elites. :That would've made sense if there was a switch to flip :) You must open Breena's prison by killing the Charr guarding her, but the other gate doesn't open that way. Killing the ember bearers prematurely doesn't either. --Erszebet 07:10, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::I'm wondering if I bring a hapless low level with me that doesn't care about bonus (I can run solo for him the rest of the way), if I can get him to trigger the bonus guys while I am standing next to that gate. If it opens for even a second, I will be able to sneak in there. Guess this could work with anyone wanting back there, as suicide rebirth would get them past the gate if someone was already in there. Anyone want to give this a try? Queen Schmuck 03:35, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Hmmm, interesting idea. If you see me on and want to try this, give me a yell. I'll give it a go. --Rainith 16:50, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I tried it with an guildie, no go. The gate did not open when the flame bearers appeared. The only thing I did not check was to see if the gate in question opened after the flame guys opened the later gates towards the flame temple. Queen Schmuck 17:45, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Anyone try using necro trick like in Dunes of Despair and DoA? --» Life Infusion«T» 18:58, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Confusing I find the walkthrough for this a little confusing. Can anyone who is familiar with this mission clean it up a bit? Maybe more like a 'step 1 do this, step 2 do that' etc...I feel more like I'm wandering through half blind rather than walking through :) --Jasminethetender 10:33, 15 March 2007 (CDT) This is rather poorly worded walkthrough. That being said, I would suggest that you search Guildwiki for a better approach. A few comments about this in Hard Mode. First, the Flame Bearers for the Bonus appear to be bugged. They will stand at the gate, rather than enter the gate. However, you can kill them and proceed with the bonus as usual. Also, in Hard Mode there are a few things to consider. First, bringing a MM is a must. You will be fighting over corpses with the Plague Devourers - just make sure you target them first. Second, bring interrupts. You will encounter groups of 3 or 4 Charr that love to drop Meteor Shower on you. This can be a challenge if you don't have interrupts. Other than that just follow the mission through just like you did the first time. : I have to disagree about the MM. Not just because you are fighting over corpses, but because there is a lot of damage and it is hard to keep the minions up. An SS build however is very effective here as almost all groups bunch up together. I ran this with me as SS and a Ranger and 2 hero monks and they dropped like flies (or as fast as possible in HM ;-) ). Biscuits 18:00, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Problem? I did this mission on hard mode but the flame bearers attacked rurik (who was standing waiting for the bridge as per normal) on the way past, forcing me to kill them. Anyone else got this? Phool 08:13, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Not I, they didn't go anywhere near him. — Skuld 08:15, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::This one time (in HM) Erol somehow didn't stand near Rurik at the drawbridge but near the tar the Ember bearers pass through (he seems to kite a lot for no reason as well) and he caught teir aggro, ran to Rurik and got us all killed (well, Rurik at least thus failing the mission)-Meridan 08:15, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::Not at the bridge, but Prince Leeroy did run into the amassed mob in front of the gate at the very end of the mission, just before starting the defense. This aggro'd every group, which was an insta-wipe being in HM. 99.238.183.129 22:33, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::This happened to me today, Rurik aggro'd them as soon as they approached the bridge and insta gg'd me. I assume it's just bad luck as to his positioning at the bridge but very anoying to have to start again.AzraelX 19:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I never saw this, but you might be able to avoid it by staying far enough back. Things don't tend to aggro if off radar. Quizzical 00:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Stormcaller The funny thing is that they let the Stormcaller mouthpiece there, in the Drascir academy. =) [[User:Kidbang|'Kidbang']] (''T'') 19:40, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Knock it has a 1200 seconds casting time...--Rawr raven raven 06:07, 22 February 2008 (UTC) A dead Breena Stavinson (bonus giver) Hard mode today, I ran into a a dead Breena Stavinson. I never even saw hear alive. I didn't rush, but didn't waste any time getting to her either. Never even saw her alive... just her grayed out name, which disappeared moderately quickly (quick enough to imply that she was dead before I even saw the boss guarding her). --Mooseyfate 17:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :I'll second this. I got there and saw the boss guarding her prison cell killing her. She died a few seconds before I pulled aggro. Starting over now----sigh.-- 17:49, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Happened to me too. Didn't waste any time, but found Breena dead. It seems this is a matter of pure luck! :Not just Hard Mode. Scaar just ruined my chances for bonus with my Level 8 Ele. --Nechronius 06:28, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Happened to me as well, what a pile of bullshit, ~35 minutes wasted for nothing. -- 21:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Bonus broken The Ember Beares won't open the locked gate. Tried two times, gave up. --Lje 19:24, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Did they spot you before they unlocked it? Quizzical 19:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :No, they didn't. I have to admit, that the bonus finally worked. Since they kept standing at the gate, I decided to kill them out of frustration. After they're dead, I noticed that there was a hole in the gate - it was open. There seemded to be an error in my memories. I could habe sworn that they continue their way once the gate is open. Where is the sense in bringing a fire to the flame temple but not moving in? --Lje 20:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::They might have blocked themselves by standing too close in double-file. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, what you're probably referring to is that they used to open the gate and go through, which could be a real pain if they got to the charr shamans, which would heal them if you attacked. Now they just open the gate and stop. Quizzical 20:52, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I was mapping today and as a part of it I did the bonus to get to the area by the flame keepers, and the bonus group carrying the flame continues past the gate after opening it. AngusSteak 21:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Music I noticed that the music during the last cutscene is Crystal Desert music. This struck me as funny. Not sure if it's worth adding to the article, but I believe there are other notes concerning music, like in the divinity coast article. 02:11, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Alternate path to bonus? The guide states "If you happen to kill them there is still a possible route to the temple via the tar lake." But a friend and I have not been able to find this alternate path anywhere. Is this information correct? :There is a path, but the gate there is closed, too (the Ember Bearers actually open 2 gates, but we deny the second gate's existence). Can provide a pic of the second gate with a map, if you want it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::It's point 4 on the map. But yeah, both gates (at 2 and 4) are closed until the Ember Bearers reach point 2. —Dr Ishmael 21:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::In that case, I've changed the Bonus section to more accurately read that the mission must be restarted if you want to complete the bonus and you killed the four Charr. 21:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC)